First time for everything
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: When Alex gets injured, she calls in an old friend from the past to help her on her farm for a while. But with no experience working on a farm before, will this friend be able to handle it? Or will she give up? Will she also find love in the middle of nowhere? Co-written with Shan O 123
1. Chapter 1

**Alex**

I had never broken a bone before. I've been injured tons of times, since farming wasn't the easiest job in the world. So having my leg break was a new and very painful experience for me. I knew that it would be difficult to take off my animals and plants while I was like this. I would need someone to help me. I couldn't ask any of my friends to help me out either. Iroha was afraid of animals, and Felicity wasn't very good with them. Tina would be busy with her job, and I didn't want to bother Neil or Rod. Maybe I could ask my best friend from the city?

I've known Samantha, or Sam as she liked to be called, ever since I was seven. She was being picked on by some boys in the park, so I came to her defence and told them off. After that I made myself her personal bodyguard. She might be shy, but I'm sure that she'd be able to get along with the people of Echo. I got along well, and even started dating the local hairstylist, Allen. After some thinking, I walked to my storage to get a piece of paper and wrote.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _How are you doing, friend? I have a huge favor to ask you. Would you like to visit Echo Village for a bit?_

 _I'm sure that you will like it here, since the people are very welcoming. There's an extra place in the inn and it's close to my farm_

 _I fell off my horse and I need your help with the farm. I know you've never farmed before, but I can help you._

 _Let me know if you can. I'd be really happy to see you again. I haven't see you for almost two years._

 _From Alex._

 _P.s. I can introduce you to that boy I told you about._

I folded it up and slipped the note into an envelope. I hoped that she would respond to it. It would be great to have Sam in town. I knew that she didn't travel that much. This would be good experience for her.

* * *

"Hey Alex," Tina passed by me on my way to the river. I couldn't go mining or fishing with my leg the way it was, so I went on walks. Klaus recommended that I didn't do anything that would irritate the wound. The newspaper girl had an envelope in her hands. I felt my heart rise with joy. Could it be from Sam? It was a week since I sent her my letter. I didn't expect her to reply to me so quickly. I took it from Tina with a smile.

"Thank you Tina. Have a good day."

"You too Alex. Be careful today. I wouldn't want one of my besties to get worse."

"I'll be fine. I'm stronger than I look," I reassured.

"If you're sure. See you later!"

When I got home I opened the letter. I used my letter opener, since I hated using my hands. I would always tear it open, and I didn't like how it looked afterwards. It wasn't very professional. Especially if it was one you had to send back.

 _Alex._

 _I can visit Echo Village. I haven't farmed a day in my life, but I'll do it to help you._

 _Also, you fell off a horse? You really haven't changed, always taking risks._

 _But I guess that's what makes you you. This letter might arrive before me._

 _Sam._

* * *

"Happy birthday!" my friends shouted as I entered my house. I almost jumped back in shock. I wasn't expecting them to throw a party for me. I could see Tina, Iroha, Felicity, Michelle, Yuri, Allen, Rod, and Neil. They all had smiles on their faces, even the usually grumpy animal seller.

"It's only nine in the morning," I checked my clock, "Wouldn't it be easier for this to be at a later time?"

"Well, some of us have to work today, so we wanted to have a quick little celebration," Allen put his hand on my shoulder, "Happy birthday, princess. I'll have to give you your present later. I'm still working on it."

"Alright," I smiled. Sam was either going to be here later today, or tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

"So you're twenty-two now? It's been two years since you moved here," Neil gave me a nostalgic look, "I can still remember when the town was empty. We all owe it to you."

"Thank you," I was touched.

* * *

After everyone went to their jobs, I waited in near the edge of town, where the general store was. Hana and her husband were giving me strange looks from inside the general store. The only person I told that Sam was coming was Allen. He told me that I should introduce her to him when he got off of work. I was going to the first person that she'll see.

I heard footsteps on the bridge. I looked up as a girl with brown hair walked towards me. She glanced up at me, and I saw recognition in her blue gaze. She walked faster as she realized who I was.

"Alex, is that you? You look a bit different. I don't remember your hair being that shade of orange. You seem less scrawny then I remember."

"Well I have been working on a farm," I limped over to her and hugged her, "How have you been? Has anyone been being mean to you?"

"I've been fine. Everyone's been really nice to me. That reminds me," she pulled out a cake from her bag, "Happy birthday, Alex. How old are you now? Twenty?"

"Twenty-two," I took the cake from her hands, "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam

I followed Alex into town. I was amazed. Did she really build the whole village all by herself? I never could do that. She knows that. I'd take longer than two years for sure. Maybe four with these weaklings I call arms. I followed Alex into a building that turned out to be the general store.

"Ah, hello, Alex." The woman who was behind the counter greeted my friend. "Who's your friend?" She added, giving me a smile.

I stayed quiet.

"This is Sam, she'll be helping me on the farm for a while." Alex told the woman, moving aside so that the woman could see me better. I was hiding behind Alex on purpose. I don't do well with new people.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam. My name's Hana, and this is my husband, Kosaburo. If you need anything, just let us know."

"Hi." I gave the couple a shy smile. Hana seems sweet. Like my own grandmother. As for her husband, I don't know.

Just then the door opened. I jumped. Permission to hide behind Alex again? I turned around to see a older looking man, wearing all gray. He looks creepy. Very creepy. I don't know if I should call the police or not. I know one thing, I'm hiding behind Alex for sure now.

"Hello everyone." The man greeted, spotting me. Great he saw me. Is it too late to go home? "And who do we have here?" The man questioned.

"This is Sam." Alex told the man, again moving to the side.

I sighed.

"Hello dear, name's Dunhill. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello." Again I smiled shyly.

"Ah, you're here just in time for our monthly Gardening Tour!" The man told me excitedly.

I looked at Alex. I was confused what is he talking about?

"I'll explain later." She mouthed. I nodded.

"Dunhill, leave the poor girl alone." Hanna told the man, walking around the counter. "She probably just got here, and probably wants to rest. We can tell her about the festivals later." The kind woman faced me and Alex. "Now you two probably should get moving, he won't stop talking if you don't." She winked at us.

It seems Alex got the hint, because she literally pulled me out of the store. I sighed in a relief.

I met some of Alex's friends as we walked around town. They seemed nice. Again I not good with people.

"It's nice to meet you!" A girl named Tina hugged me.

I was uncomfortable.

"Alright Tina." Alex giggled. "It's like you never met anyone new before."

"Oh," the girl giggled. "I'm sorry I just like meeting new people. Anyway, I have to go back to work now I'll see you two later."

I waved bye to Tina as she walked away. The people here are friendly. Well, the ones I've met anyway. Let's see I met: Tina, Iroha, Felicity and Yuri. I also met: Emma, Rebecca and her son. And Alex said that there's more people to meet. How many people live in this town anyway?

I paused. I turned to Alex. "Your leg. Let's go sit down."

"I'm fine." She reassured me.

"But I don't want you be on your feet all day." I gave her a worried look.

She sighed and allowed me drag her to a bench that was near two animal shops.

"Hey Alex!" I heard a male's voice called out. I paused. Right in the front of me were two young men working the stalls. And one of them walked over. He's very cute. I ended up staring at him.

"Hey Rod." Alex greeted.

"Who's your friend?" He smiled at me.

"That's Sam. She'll be helping me on the farm until my leg gets better."

"Hi Sam, nice to meet you."

"Hi." I gave him a small smile. Man, he's cute. What am I doing? I'm here to help Alex, not start a relationship with someone who I just met. It's not like he'll like a girl like me anyway. Besides, I never had a boyfriend before. Guy's seems to ignore me. I'll just forget about liking this guy.

"I'm hitting the restaurant for lunch with Neil would you two like to join us?" Rod asked.

I was quiet. I literally couldn't speak, he's so cute save me Alex!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

"We'd love to," I answered Rod with a smile. Sam looked a bit uncomfortable, but she'd be fine. Rod didn't bite, even in a bad mood. I couldn't say the same about Neil. I just hoped that his temperamental attitude wouldn't bother Sam.

"Alright. Hey, Sam. Would you like to hear about this litter of kittens that i bred a few days ago? They are just the cutest things that you will ever see. I'm assuming that you like animals, since you seem like a good person. I'm sure that's how you got to be friends with Alex here. Any friend of Alex is a friend of mine. Welcome to Echo Village. I'm sure that Alex is showing you around town."

"Yes," my friend spoke quietly.

"Are you guys going to stand there all day?" Neil passed us, "Our lunch break isn't very long, so I'd rather not waste it please. If there's anything you want to know about animals, you can ask me." He nodded at Sam and gave her a quick smile. It was gone in a flash.

"Of course we are," I answered, "We can talk and walk at the same time, snappy pants." I slowed down as I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I held my knee and hissed.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, "Is it bothering you?"

"I'm fine," I straightened myself, "I guess I should be a little more careful huh?"

"Are you sure?" Rod gave me a troubled face, "We can help you if you want."

"I'm fine," I repeated. I didn't want to make them worried about me. The pain would go away if I ignored it. I tried not to wince as we continued to the restaurant. The others watched me in case I might tumble over. Luckily I made it in one piece.

* * *

"So how long are you staying here, Sam?" Rod asked as soon as we got our food. I watched her stir her salad slowly before she spoke up.

"I'm not sure. Maybe until Alex's leg gets better. She needs someone to help her around the farm, so that's why I'm here."

"She'll be staying at the inn," I explained, "I'm not too sure about how long that will be. Klaus never told me when exactly my leg will be better. I have to get it examined in a few weeks, so until then." I shrugged.

"Hmmm," Neil nodded, not speaking very much. I hoped that Sam wouldn't get offended by it. I would have to explain how he was after we ate. I finished before the others because of my appetite. I watched as Rod keep asking Sam questions. She didn't look him in the eyes. But that didn't seem to faze him at all. I smiled, glad that Rod had accepted her so easily. He was someone that could get along with anyone.

When the others finished, Rod and Neil bowed to us both before leaving Clements. I stretched as I saw Sam getting to her feet. She went to the side of the table, waiting for me. I tried to get up, but the leg that was fine happened to fall asleep.

"Are you ok, Alex?"

"I'm alright. Just give me a minute to wake this stupid leg up." I shook it softly, waiting for the nerves to calm down. I looked over to see that Michelle's magic show had started. Once I was up, I showed her the rest of the villagers. Well except for one.

* * *

"One last person," I panted, "He should be getting off soon." It was getting pretty dark outside. After this, I was going to take Sam to the inn.

"Are you sure you're fine? I've been walking all day."

"I'm fine. I'm used to walking all the time. My farmer work, plus the Gardening tour can keep me busy. Oh, here he comes now."

We both glanced up as the door to the salon opened. Allen looked a bit tired, holding something behind his back. He waved with his empty hand, "Good timing, Alex. I have your present." He pulled out a bouquet of roses. I grabbed them with and sniffed them. They smelled like fields of sunshine.

"It's beautiful. I'll take care of them. Oh yeah, there's someone I'd like you to meet," I moved to the side so that my boyfriend could see Sam. She looked a bit wary of him. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her slightly forwards, "This is Sam. Sam, this beautiful boy is Allen."

"You flatter me, Lexie," he turned to Sam and bowed, "You must be that friend she was telling me all about. Take good care of her for me when I'm busy ok?"

"Yes," Sam answered, "I'll try."

"Excellent. Are we going to your place?" Allen turned back to me.

"Yes. I just need to drop Sam off first, then I'll meet you back.

"I can get home myself," she told me, "You shouldn't be walking that much. Go with him. You showed me where the inn was, so I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning Alex. Your farm?"

"Yup," I nodded, "See you tomorrow."

I watched her make her way to Hossan's and followed Allen to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam

I had to admit, yesterday was a good day. I got to see Alex again and I got to meet her friends. That one guy, Neil, could use a attitude adjustment, but I wasn't bothered by it. Guess I'm just used to the treatment. Living in the city does that to you I guess. And there's Rod. He's so sweet. And talks a lot. I answered any questions he may had, but I couldn't look at him in the eyes. If I did, I would've froze. He's very cute. Focus. I can't fall for this guy. After all, I'll be leaving the village once Alex was healed. I'll be going back to the city where I'm nothing. I'll be going back to my routine of nothingness. I have a job, but I hate it. I work at a fast food restaurant. Luckily I got someone to cover for me while I'm here taking care of Alex and her farm. Speaking of which. I knew I had to wake up at 6am. After I was dressed, I put my long brown hair into a ponytail as I left the inn. I knew I'd get dirty so I really didn't bring anything fancy. Not that I owned anything fancy anyways. I mostly brought some T-shirts and blue jeans. Once I reached the farm, I saw Alex, who probably was waiting for me to show up. "Morning, Alex." I greeted.

"Morning." She greeted back.

I noticed that she was holding her watering can. Guess I'm watering her crops first. I looked around. She really has a lot of crops. She does this everyday?

"So, what am I doing exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Come on I'll show you,"

I followed her around her farm, listening very carefully to everything that was important. Once she was finished explaining, I nodded. I sighed. With my small arms, this'll take forever.

Once I was finished watering, and fertilized everything, I was out of energy. And we still need to take care of her animals. I have to do this everyday?

"I have to do what?" I asked Alex as I faced the cow who was in her barn. I was nervous. I never milked a cow before. "What if I hurt her?" I really was afraid.

"You'll be fine, you won't hurt her." She reassured me.

With the milker in my hand, I sighed. "It's okay," I told the cow as I got closer to her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you," I kept repeating that exact same line over and over again as I was trying to get her to calm down. I even brushed her very carefully so that she'll trust me.

After I milked the cow, I took care of her sheep, Alpaca, who ran away from me, and her chickens.

When I was done, I leaned against Alex's fence. I'm already tired. And it's only 11am. I need a nap. And a shower. I really don't know how Alex does this everyday...

"Come on. Let's go into town."Alex suddenly spoke up, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?" I got up.

"I need to pick up some more animal treats from Neil." She explained.

"Wait." I stopped her. "Your leg. You're supposed to be resting." I dragged Alex into her house. "I promised Allen that I'd take care of you. Now sit and relax. I'll do your shopping for you." Not taking a no as a answer, I left her house and made my way to town.

Once I got to Neil's stall, I paused. Shit. I totally had forgotten that Rod also has a stall as well. Now what?

"Hey girly."

"Huh?" I turned my attention to Neil, who was trying to get my attention.

"Are you going to buy something or not? I don't have all day you know."

"Sorry," I can't take his attitude anymore. I felt like crying.

"Give her a break, Neil." I turned to see Rod approaching the booth. "Don't mind him," Rod gave me a smile.

"It's okay." I faced Neil again. "Alex said that she needs more animal treats. I guess some of each will do."

He nodded and told me the price. After I paid the man I grabbed the bag of treats and started my way back to Alex's.

"Hey Sam!" Rod stopped me. I turned around.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"You want to see those kittens that I told you about yesterday?"

"Um, sure. Why not?" I walked over to Rod's stall.

I had to admit, the kittens are very cute. It's too bad that I can't buy one. The housing that I'm living in at the city doesn't allow pets. "They're so cute," I told Rod quietly. Hopefully Alex wasn't waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex**

"So how do you working on the farm?" I asked Sam from across my table. I had woken up with intense leg pain, so I had to wait for her to come over. She decided to water my crops before checking on me. By the time that she was done with them, I had already gotten to the kitchen table, so she decided to cook for us. I can tell that she wasn't used to cooking for other people, so the eggs were a little overcooked.

"I'm still not used to it," she frowned, "How do you not get overworked? You had to do all this and rebuild an entire town? I wish I had your kind of strength. I'm weak compared to you."

"You are not weak. Anyone else who calls you that is getting smacked. You don't have to be like me. You're strong in your own way."

"Thank you, Alex. Is your leg doing any better?"

"I think so. It was just a small ache. I should have enough strength for a least a walk. How am I supposed to feel better when I stay inside of my house all day?"

"You're not just saying that to visit Allen, are you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. If I wanted to see him, I could just get you to get him for me," I laughed, "Speaking of love, have you found anyone that you've fallen for. I know you've only been here for about two weeks, but I'm sure one of the guys has spiked your interest. There are a lot of cute ones. Not as cute as my boyfriend, but that's not up to me."

She went red, "Well, there is one."

"Oh, who is he? You can tell me." I put my hands together, "Tell me. Tell me."

"The guy who owns the animal shop. Rod."

"You have good taste. He's a nice person. Have you told him yet?"

"No way. I'm not even sure if he likes me back. I'm sure that he already has a crush on someone else."

"He's single, so I don't really see the problem. I could talk to him for you if you want to."

"Really? Oh thank you, Alex," Sam smiled, "I'm not sure how long I'll be here since it might take that leg of yours a while to heal, but while I'm here, I may as well try."

"Perfect. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll figure something out. Thank you for the food. You might want to hurry up with yours. I know how cranky my animals can get when you don't feed them in time. Taylor wouldn't let me near her the first time I did." The alpaca was already hard enough to take care of as she is with food.

* * *

"How's your leg doing, princess?" Allen asked me as soon as I entered the salon. After my walk to the river, I decided that I wanted to have my hair done. I didn't change my hairstyle, but I could a dark shade of orange. I might have also wanted my boyfriend's hands through my hair.

"It kind of hurts, but not as bad as it was a few weeks ago. It still stings every now and then, but I can get through it."

"Must be because you have Sam doing your farm chores for now. I notice that you've been more lively since your friend got here. It makes me happy seeing you feel better."

Speaking of Sam. . .

"Can you be free this Saturday? I kind of wanted to go on a date with you, but you might too busy."

"Why not on my days off?" he gave me a weird look, "I wouldn't have said no. Am I aloud to ask why you want it to be this Saturday out of every other day?"

"Because I kind of wanted to bring Rod and Sam," I admitted, "See Sam likes Rod, but I don't think she'd be comfortable enough to ask him on a date herself. I was thinking we could double date. But do not tell Sam that Rod's coming. I want it to be a surprise."

"In that case, sure. I don't mind taking an extra day off. It might be nice to have a relaxing day with my friends."

"Thank you." I knew I should feel bad about not telling Sam, but I'm sure she will thank me for this. With my stubbornness, I'm sure that I can get either one of them to confess to the other. I kind of enjoyed playing matchmaker. If it made her happy, than I am happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rod

It only has been a few weeks, but I can't get Sam out of my mind. There's something about her I like. I just...can't figure out what that is yet. Well, for one thing, she's really cute. And friendly. And really loves animals. I know she haven't worked on a farm before, because she told me, I can tell she's trying. She has Alex to help her. Alex's being a good friend. Sam's being a good friend too for coming here. Speaking of Sam, there she is just walking around. I'd walk over, but I can't leave my stall. Maybe she'll stop by?

"Hey lover boy."

"Huh?" I turned to Neil.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention. You're spilling pet food everywhere." He glared at me. "You do know that she's leaving town once Alex's leg gets healed right?" He rolled his eyes.

"I know." I sighed. Does she really have to go? Could she just move in permanently?

Either way, I should tell her my feelings before it's too late. At least she'll know how I feel about her before she leaves.

* * *

Sam

After I took care of Alex's animals, I decided to go on a walk. Alex's animals still doesn't trust me, but it's getting better. I hope. At least they're letting me brush them without moving. I literally had to go after them. I still don't know how Alex does this everyday. I'm tired. I thought a walk would help. I have nothing else to do anyway since I've finished Alex's farm work for the day.

As I was wondering around, I can't help myself and can't stop thinking about Rod. Should I tell him that I like him? It wouldn't work out anyway since I'll be leaving soon. Aww, do I really have to go? I kinda like it here. Back to reality Sam. I can't stay here. Wait can I? No. I can't. I have things to do in the city. A job that I really hate. A job that I need to keep if I want to eat. I'm almost out of money.

I sighed. Can I ever win? Well, at least Alex's going to talk to Rod for me. So, why am I suddenly feel like I'm walking into a trap? Knowing Alex...this doesn't look good. I just have a odd feeling.

I just don't know.

I walked into the Tailor's. I don't have any money on me but I may as well look around.

"Hi Sam,"

"Hello," I greeted Yuri with a smile. "I'm just looking." I added. Everything looks so pretty. I really want this blue dress. Wait is it even in my size? Probably not. I should stop now before I do something that I might regret later. I sighed, putting the dress back where I found it.

"You found something?"

I jumped. Yuri's voice had scared me. "Well, yes and no." I turned to face her. "I like that blue dress but I don't have any money on me at the moment." I explained. "I should get going, I shouldn't waste anymore of your time." With those words, I left the shop.

As I was walking, I wondered into the forest area. I only went up here once, and I enjoyed it. It's really peaceful up here. It's the perfect place to do some thinking. I really don't know what to do about Rod. I also don't want to leave this village. Can I stay?

After a while, I noticed that it was getting dark. Time to head back. As I was walking, I heard a noise. I jumped. "H-hello?"

"It's just me," I saw Rod walking towards me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"

"It's okay." I gave him a smile. "I'm just wondering around." I explained.

"Ah." He walked beside me. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"Go right ahead."

The two of us walked in silence, it was nice.

"So, how have you been?" Rod suddenly asked.

I faced him. "I'm fine," I told him, moving my hair out of my eyes. "You?" I asked, wanted to keep the conversation going.

"I'm fine too." He smiled at me. I should tell him. Wait no. The can't. Not yet, anyway.

As we walked, I noticed a bunch of flowers. They looked pretty.

"Wait," Rod had stopped me.

"Huh?" I watched Rod as he walked towards the flowers and picked one.

"For you, it's for being a good friend."

"Thank you," I blushed. It's a beautiful flower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Allen**

"Allen, I need your help," Rod entered the salon with a panicked look on his face. I've never seen my best friend so worried about something. I put down my book and put my hands under my chin.

"Is that so? What are you so concerned about? Did one of your animals get loose again? If that's the case, can't you ask Neil. He's free today and I'm working right now."

"It's not that. It's about Sam. Alex's friend. I know she'll be leaving town when Alex gets healed, but I want to confess my feelings for her. You've got a girlfriend. Can you give me any advise?"

"Is that so?" I perked up, intrigued, "Maybe if Alex can convince her, I'm sure that she will stay in town. Even if she doesn't stay, you still have to let her know how you feel. If you don't, someone else might get to her first. You won't know if you don't try."

"Thank you. But I don't know how I'll be able to confess? I'm afraid of messing up."

"Don't worry about that, Rod. Alex and I have a plan. You can not tell Sam." I whispered in his ear what my girlfriend and I talked about last time she was in my shop.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I got to my feet, "So do you want a haircut while you are here? It's starting to get a little wild."

* * *

Alex

"How are you doing, Alex?" Tina had decided to visit me, since I was in too much pain to go out today. I must have walked on it too much yesterday. It had begun to hurt while I was at the salon, so naturally my boyfriend scolded me. I didn't think that I walked on it too much. I sighed. Hopefully I didn't make it even worse. I couldn't keep Sam here longer than necessary. I'm sure she had a life back home. I thought about this as I put the icepack under my leg.

"It still hurts like a bitch, but if I rest for a while the pain should go down."

"You really shouldn't be using it so much. Isn't that why she's here in the first place," my best friend pat me on the back, "You can ask me for help as well you know? I care about you."

"I know you do. I couldn't ask you to help me around the farm though. I know how busy you are, having to run around all day."

"I'm not too busy that I can't lend you a hand. But I guess you're right. I'm sure that she's better with animals than I am. There's other things you can ask me to do. Do you need anything from the general store?"

"Well now that you mention it," I put my hand on my cheek in thought, "I could use more flour."

"Alright. I'll be gone for a half hour. I have to finish delivering the mail, but when I'm done, I'll do your shopping for you. Do not get up while I am gone, ok? I have siblings, so I can take care of you."

"Ok. See you later."

I sighed as soon as she left. I didn't enjoy sitting on the couch all day. I had a lot of unused energy, and I felt like I would explode if I didn't use any of it. When I heard the door open, I looked up. Tina wouldn't be that fast. It was Sam who entered.

"How are you today?" she asked as soon as she walked up to me.

"Bored. I can't wait to get up again. Sam, are you busy tomorrow after you finish with the farm?"

"Not really. I might have visited Olivia's shop."

"Great. Allen and I were thinking of going to the restaurant tomorrow for dinner, and we wanted you to eat with us."

She looked at me weirdly, "Would you two rather be alone?"

"We can be alone some other day. It'd be good for you two to get along, since you both are very important people in my life," I plastered a smile on my face, hoping that she wouldn't see what I was planning.

"Alright. Since you want me to. Don't expect me to talk much."

"Don't worry. My boyfriend talks enough for all three of us," I chuckled. I hope that Allen could convince Rod to come with us, or my plan would be a huge waste. I keep my fingers crossed.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam

This feels weird. But here I am, it's Saturday night, and I'm in the restaurant with Alex and her boyfriend. Maybe I should just go. Alex had reassured me that I'm not bothering them, but still. I feel like I'm in the way. I feel like the third wheel. I feel like-

"Hey guys!"

I paused. I looked up. Shit. What is he doing here? Was it supposed to be the three of us? I looked at Alex, who was grinning. What's going on? Someone better explain this to me because I'm confused. It's like those two knew that Rod was coming. How come no one told me?

"Hi Rod,"I greeted as he sat down next to me. Seriously. What's going on?

"Hey," he greeted back.

Okay, this is awkward permission to leave? Please? I looked back at Rod. Man, he's so cute. Should I tell him? No. No way. Like I said before. I'll be leaving the village once Alex was healed, so, it could never work between us. I wanna stay here so badly. I don't know I'd do for a job, but I really, truly, wanna stay. Maybe I'll ask Alex what she thinks later.

"Hey Sam,"

I looked up at Rod again once he got my attention. "Yes?"

* * *

Rod

I sighed. Here I go. I'm going to tell this woman how I feel about her. I'm very nervous. I'm not good at these things. Why is it hot in here?

"Rod? Are you okay?" Sam looked at me curiously. I can see that she's worried about me.

"I'm fine," I gave her a reassuring smile. "I...uh..." I looked at Allen, who mouthed, 'Do it.' Before facing Sam again. "I...uh...I wanted to tell you that...uh...I think you're a good friend, and I...uh...I...I like you." There, I said it. I paused. I looked at her confused face. "Let me explain. I like you, sam. I can't stop thinking about you." I smiled at her. "I know you're leaving soon, but I just-"

"Rod, I had no idea, I...I..." She paused. She got up. "I need a minute." With those words, I watched her as she left the restaurant.

"Well?"

"Huh?" I looked at Alex.

"Go after her. She likes you too, you idiot.

"She does?"

* * *

Sam

He likes me? He really likes me? I didn't know what to do, I had to get out of there. Part of me wanted to return his feelings, but I was reminded how I can't stay here. Even though I want to. I'm now in the forest, thinking. Should I return his feelings? I don't know. This never happened to me before.,

"Sam."

I turned around to see Rod approaching me. Great. What now?

"Can we talk?"

"Okay," I followed him over to a rock and sat next to him.

"You don't have to return my feelings but I-"

I stopped him. I looked at him. I sighed. "I like you too, don't worry," I smiled at him. "It's just...it's not fair. Don't you see? I cannot stay here. Even though I want to, I can't stay. I want to return your feelings, but I can't. Once Alex gets back up on her feet, I'll be gone. Back to the place that I hate. I hate the city, but I have to go back."

"Who says you had to go back? I mean, if you hate it there, why go back? I'm sure you can find work here."

He has a point. Who says that I needed to go back? It's my life, I can do whatever I want. "Thanks Rod I'll think about it. By the way, I would've returned your feelings." I kissed him. Our eyes met. The next thing I knew, our lips met, and he kissed me back. However his was a bit longer then mine. Okay, a lot longer. As he wrapped his arms around me, I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying this moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex**

"They've been gone for quite a while," I mused while swirling noodles onto my fork lazily, "I hope that everything works out for them. It really is a pity that Sam has to leave as soon as I'm able to work on the farm again."

"I'm sure they will be fine," Allen reassured me with a pat on the back, "I know she won't be here for very long, but I have high hopes for them. Speaking of which, how are you today? You didn't have any problems with it this morning?"

"Nope. It hasn't hurt at all. It might take about a month for it to fully recover though. I'll trust Klaus's judgement. He's the doctor and I'm not."

"That's good. I know you miss working. I've seen how close you are with your animals. Once you feel better I'll take you on a trip. I know that you miss the beach."

"Really?" I perked up, "I can't wait. Thank you honey."

"You're welcome. It's nice to go on dates like this. We really don't go out very much. It makes me really happy."

"Me too."

"Open your mouth."

"Huh?" I looked up as he place his fork near my mouth, "Isn't this a bit much?"

"Not at all. You're injured, so I might have to feed you myself."

"Alright," I opened my mouth to take a bite.

We looked up as the door of the restaurant opened. Sam and Rod entered, holding hands with smiles on their faces. They walked to the table together, getting the attention of everyone in the place. I saw Tina and Iroha whisper to each other.

"Hey you two. Having fun without us?" Rod chuckled, "You guys really are lovebirds."

"How cute," Sam echoed him.

"What about you guys," I pointed to their hands, "I guess you guys decided to express your feelings after all. I'm so happy for you too. I never knew that you guys would actually get together."

"Who knew that you guys liked each other?" Allen shrugged lazily.

"Don't play innocent you two," Sam looked at us with her hands crossed, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Right honey?" I smiled innocently.

"I'm not sure what Sam means," my boyfriend took a bite of spaghetti.

"I don't think it really matters," Rod sat down, "I'm happy."

* * *

"Alex, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked me when the guys went up to pay for our food. I was going to pay for mine, but Allen insisted. I swear he is a bit old fashioned. I didn't mind.

"Sure. Ask me anything."

"Do you like having me here?"

"Of course I do. You're one of my best friends. I'm going to be sad when you have to go back to the city."

"It's about that."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking of staying here. In Echo Village." She looked me in the eyes, "I honestly hate it back home."

"Then you should stay in this town," I said reassuringly, "I love having you here, and a lot of people like you. Allen told me that I've been happier with you here. And I'm sure Rod would be happier if you didn't have to leave."

"Thank you, Alex. I didn't say I would stay permanently. I just wanted to let you know. I'm still figuring it myself."

"Well I'll support any decision you make. The guys are back."

* * *

"That was delicious," Rod stretched, "We should do this again sometime. The four of us."

"Agreed," I smiled, "So you're walking with Sam back to the inn?"

"Sounds good to me," she took his hand, "See you two later."

I watched them stroll together with a smile, pleased that the plan worked. They looked really good together. I knew that Rod would be good for her. His over-happiness could be the confidence that my friend needed.

"Shall I walk you back to the farm?" Allen held out his hand to me, "I can carry you if you want me to, princess."

"Can we go to the salon instead?"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well your place is closer," I blushed, "It'd be easier for my leg."

"Alright," he picked me up and carried me princess style.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam

I'm happy. Very happy. For once in my life, I'm actually happy. I can smile without faking it. Ever since Rod an I had confessed our feelings two days ago, following by the very long kiss we had shared, I can't stop smiling. We had agreed to keep things slow since I'll be going back soon. On that note. I've been thinking. I really hate the city. And there's nothing waiting for me there. I mean, except for a paying job but other than that, nothing. I'm useless in the city. I rather stay here with Alex, Rod and the others. Even Neil's warming up to me. Well, slowly. At least he's talking to me now without the attitude.

I'm now in Alex's barn, brushing her animals. At least they trust me now. And this farming thing's getting easier, I'm still weak, but it's getting better. I wouldn't say that farming isn't for me though. I rather work at the restaurant since I'm a waitress in the city. At least these people won't be rude to you while trying to take their orders.

There. Finished. The crops are watered, and I fed the animals, now what? Well, I should check on Alex. Where is she anyway? She can't be at Allen's already. Does he ever work?

Well, what do you know? I found Alex with other than Allen. I was right. I giggled.

I walked into the shop. "Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey Sam." Alex greeted back. "What's up?"

"Not much. I finished the farm work so I'm just wondering around. Maybe I'll go into the forest later. Anyway, are you okay? You need anything?"

"I'm fine. At least my leg isn't hurting today."

"That's good." I smiled.

"Hey Sam. How are things with Rod?" Allen smirked.

"Fine, we've decided to take things slow since I'll be leaving soon."

"Makes sense." Alex nodded.

"Did you want to stay though?"

I looked at Allen. Wow Alex really tells him everything. "I'm still thinking about it." I shrugged.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay here with us."

"I know." I gave Alex a smile.

Alex and I had left Allen's together, letting the man get back to work. However I'm now in the forest, while she's at the restaurant. I'd joined her but I wasn't hungry. Maybe after my walk. I just need some fresh air. And I like it here. It's so peaceful. I could take a nap here.

"Ah, there you are. I thought I never find you."

I paused. That voice. I know that voice. No no no no no no. It can't be. I turned around. "J-j-justin?" What is he doing here?

'I see you haven't forgotten your boyfriend." He grabbed my arm. "Come on. I'm taking you out of here and to the city where you belong."

"You're not my boyfriend. We broke up ages ago." He's the reason why I have trust issues. He's the reason why I couldn't tell Rod my feelings. Justin's the type of guy who'd leave someone after a month. He's the reason why I hate to city. Well, one of the reasons. He only goes back to a girl if they have something he wants-and it hit me. He wants something from me. But what? I'm broke. I got nothing. "What do you want from me? And how did you find me?" I questioned the jerk in front of me.

"Someone had told me that you went to a unknown village in the middle of nowhere, taking care of Alex and her farm. And a farmer? Really?" He laughed. "You're no farmer sweetheart. I mean just look at you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I need a place to live. And you're the only girl that could help me."

"You want my house? You can have it. I'm planning on moving here anyway."

"You want to move here? And I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

He walked closer to me, moving his blonde hair out of his green eyes. "The last girl I was with, kicked me out of her place. And since I have an actual paying job I need a place to live. Due to my past with alcohol, and other stuff that you don't need to know about, I'm not allowed to live alone. So I told my work place that I have a girlfriend," he got closer to me. "You." He kissed my lips.

"No." I pushed him off of me. "Get away from me. I'm not your girlfriend. And there's no way I'll help you, you jerk! I don't care if you end up in jail. Now, get away from me!"

I turned away from him, running back towards town. I need help.

At the restaurant, I ran inside to see Alex and Rod sitting together. Oh thank goodness.

"Are you alright Sam?" Rod got up and hugged me.

"No." I started crying into Rod's arms.

"What's going on?" Alex questioned.

I looked at her. "He's back.'"

"Who?"

"J-j-justin. He found me Alex I'm so scared."


	11. Chapter 11

**Alex**

"Are you sure it's him?" I asked Sam, "How in the hell does he know where Echo Village is? I haven't spoken to him in years. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll talk to him. Where is he?"

"In the forest," Sam put her head on Rod's chest, "I'm sorry Alex."

"It's not your fault," the pet seller ran his hand down her hair, "I'll protect you from this Justin dude."

"I'll talk to him for you," I stood up, "I'm pretty much done eating. Where did you leave him at?"

"The forest area. He might still be in town. He was pretty persistent about trying to get me to come back to the city with him. I don't want to go back. You need me and I like it here."

"Why did he come here in the first place?" I couldn't help but be curious, "He doesn't seem like he's visiting just for fun. Knowing him, there must be some hidden motive."

"Well. . ."

* * *

"Long time no see, Alex. How's my favorite orange haired lady doing?" Justin winked at me as soon as I saw him. The blonde was leaning against the side of a tree, his green gaze looking me up and down.

I brushed off his flirting, "That's not why I'm here. Just cut the crap and tell me what you want with Sam. I'm not going to believe that whole lie about your apartment. I know what kind of guy you are. Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you hurt Sam again?"

"So I guess you aren't in a friendly mood. I wasn't lying about that. I figured since Sam was single, I might as well date her again. I'm sure that she missed me dearly. I mean, how couldn't she?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but she has a boyfriend now. A nice guy who loves her clearly. You're just going to have to go back to the city all by yourself. With your cold heart, I'm sure that you're used to being alone."

"I don't think you understand Alex," Justin stepped closer to me, "I still love Sam."

"I don't think you do. Not how you treated her," I crossed my arms, a habit I picked up from Allen, "You can fool her, but you can't fool me."

"You know me too well, Alex. Just know this, I will get what I want and you won't stop me. Unless you want that other leg of yours to be broken. I don't think you'd be able to farm again after that."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, darling. I'll be back. I'll see the both of you later. Enjoy yourselves while you can because she will be coming to live with me. No matter how hard you try. Good luck hopping home, my dear." He waved to me before disappearing into the trees. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine at his threatening words.

* * *

"Are you alright, Alex?" Sam looked worried. After Justin had left town, I decided to go straight home. I didn't feel like going out again after his chilling words. I had no idea what Justin was planning, but I didn't like it one bit. I ended up telling Sam about what we spoke about. She was very worried.

"I'm fine. Just wondering what we should do about _him_. I didn't think I'd ever see his annoying face again. If he thinks he can push around my friends, he has another thing coming. If I wasn't injured, I could do something about him."

"It's my fault really," Sam looked out the window, "Should we warn our boyfriends about it?"

"Probably," I sighed, "They might know what to do."

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. I really don't want to go back with him."

"You won't. No matter what it takes I will make sure that he leaves you alone. Looks like he's just as creepy as always."

She laughed, "That's true. I almost feel sorry for that ex of his, if she even exists. I don't see how any other girl wouldn't find him creepy."


	12. Chapter 12

Sam

Ever since Justin showed up, I made sure that that I wasn't alone. Alex kept me company when I did her farm work, and I made sure that I wasn't alone when I went into town. I'm scared of Justin. He might do something to me one of these days. I'm now with Rod at his stall.

"Everything will be okay," he reassured me as he wrapped a arm around me.

"I hope so. I really don't want to go back with him."

"What does this guy look like anyway?" Neil spoke up.

"He's about 6'2" with blonde hair and green eyes." I paused. "He's very creepy."

"Hmmm." Neil said as he went back to work.

"Don't worry about him right now. I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks. You're very sweet." I kissed Rod on the lips.

"You okay Sam?" I turned to see Alex and Allen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her a smile.

"Glad to hear it." She paused. "How about we go to the restaurant for lunch. All of us."

"Good idea." Rod said as he grabbed my hand.

"Busy." Neil rolled his eyes.

"Come on. You can take a lunch break."

"Fine." Neil said as he walked past us. "You coming?"

"Yeah we're coming. Just wait a minute." Alex told him as she followed him, Rod, Allen and I followed.

I had to admit, this is nice. Eating lunch with my friends was nice. The men had to go back to work though, leaving Alex and me to ourselves. I'm just glad that I'm not alone.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Alex asked me as she was trying to get up.

I got up to help her. I shrugged. "You want to go on a walk?"

"Anything's better than going home and doing nothing."

"Your leg isn't bothering you?"

"No. I think it's getting better."

The two of us left the restaurant, started walking who knows where.

"Alex! Sam!" We turned around to see Hina running towards us. "I was in the forest and some man told me to give you this note. It's for Sam." She said as she handed me the note.

"Hina, the man, what did he look like? Er, you know what, never mind. Thank you." I told the little girl while looking at Alex.

"You're welcome!" Hina said as she ran off happily.

Holding the note, I paused. It's from Justin.

"Open it." Alex said bringing me back to reality.

"Here goes nothing." I sighed.

"Sam. You may not think so, but I really care about you. And I can't stop thinking about you. Alex said you have a boyfriend. But what do you know about this guy you just met? He could be a creep for all you know. What do you really know about these people. They live in the middle of nowhere for goodness sakes. I've checked, Echo Village isn't on any map. I'm only thinking about you and your safety. Come back to the city with me where you belong. Come back with me and I'll take care of you. I'll give you the love you deserve. I'll be waiting for you in the forest, by the large oak tree. Justin."

I paused. What? Now I'm scared. "Alex I'm really scared."

She took the note from me. "He's waiting for you? That creep. He's clearly lying."

"I know." I started crying. "What are we going to do?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Alex**

I looked at Sam with determination, "I'll go with you. He wouldn't dare do anything to me. I may not be as strong, but I have many farm tools I can use against him. Besides, if I'm harmed, Allen could just beat him up for me."

"Are you sure, Alex? I don't want to see him at all," Sam shivered from behind me, "He's so creepy."

"I know you don't, but we have to. I'll think of something. Don't worry about a thing. No way is he taking you away from Rod and Echo Village. Where you live isn't up to that jerk. You can trust me."

"So you want to go now?"

I nodded, "Sooner than later."

"Alright. Should we at least tell the guys that we are going to?"

"No. I'm sure that they wouldn't allow us to. We don't want anyone in town to know about this. You might have learned by now how fast word spreads."

Sam nodded, "Ok. Sigh. Lead the way. I'll be behind you. You can protect me from Justin."

"You're my best friend. I'll do anything for you."

* * *

When we got to the oak, Justin was already waiting for us. The blonde was leaning against the tree with a bored look on his face while twirling part of his hair with his fingers. The sound of our footsteps made him look up. His eyes brightened when he saw Sam, but narrowed when he noticed me next to her. I guess he was expecting her to meet him alone. What a fucking creep.

"Sam, you were suppose to come alone," he tsked, "This has nothing to do with Alex."

"Did you honestly expect me to let her visit you alone? I'm not an idiot, Justin. You aren't going to hurt Sam again. I'll make sure of it."

"I just said that this has nothing to do with you, Alex. Now buzz off cripple."

"Justin, how dare you?" Sam spoke up from behind me, "That's low, even for you."

"It's true."

"You're an asshole," I growled at him, "Get out of Echo Village now. You aren't welcome here."

"You can't tell me to go. One, I'm not in town. Two," he smirked at us, "You aren't the mayor. Sam, please come with me. I need you. I know I've hurt you before, but I've changed. I'll give you all the love you need."

"That won't work," she hid behind me again, "I don't want to return to the city with him."

"I'll give you an ultimatum then," Justin spoke smoothly, "If you don't go with me, I'll have to show you what happens to people who go against me." Before either of us could move, he grabbed me and squashed me against him. He turned me so that I was facing Sam. I felt something cold and sharp against my neck. I wanted to struggle, but I was too in shock.

"Alex!"

"I haven't hurt her yet. But I will if you refuse. So what is it Sam? Will you leave with me, or let your friend get killed?" he dug the knife a bit deeper into my neck, making it sting.

Sam looked at us horrified, eyes wide, "Let her go. Please, leave her out of this."

"She's been involved since she's the one who took you from the city. From me."

I struggled, but his grip on me was too powerful. I couldn't let Sam say yes. I know how much she hates the city. I knew she wouldn't risk the lives of her friends. I closed my eyes as an idea popped into my head. I'm sure that my boyfriend would definitely be against it, but it worth a shot. I took a small breath and cried in a strained voice, "Then I'll go with you to the city."


	14. Chapter 14

Sam

"You?" Justin smirked, "I already told you, it's Sam I want, not you." I watched him as he held onto Alex tighter and tighter. "So, Sam, what's it going to be? Are you going to come with me, or do I have to do something to your friend here?"

I looked at Alex. I didn't like where this was going, but I sighed. "Alright. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt her."

He released Alex, "Good." He grabbed my arm. "Let's go. Don't worry about your things, I'll buy you everything you'll ever need." He kissed my neck.

As Justin dragged me away, I turned to Alex, mouthing, "Sorry, I had too. He was going to kill you and I just...sorry."

Getting into a car, I sighed as we drove away. So this is my life now. Letting people push me around. Great. Can I ever live a happy life?

In the city, the car dropped us off at my old apartment building. Great. I didn't want to come back to this fucking place I called home. But there's nothing that I could've done. Yes I know I'm weak. If I had stayed, there's no doubt that Justin will hurt Alex. I'm going to miss her. I'm going to miss Echo Village. And, mostly, I'm really going to miss Rod. He was good to me. He was the only guy who truly cared about me.

Stepping inside of my old apartment, I turned to Justin. "Alright, you got me where you want me. Please explain what you want with me." I rolled my eyes.

Closing the door, he walked closer to me, playing with my hair. "This." He said as he kissed me.

"Get off of me. I don't love you like I once did. I've moved on. I'm not that kind of girl you once knew. I have a heart dammit."

"Perhaps this'll change your mind." He said as he pulled out a ring. "Marry me."

"Are you insane? You're out of your mind if you think that I'm going to marry you, now get out! If you're going to make me live here, I want to be alone."

"Alright. I have to get to work anyway." He kissed me again. "I'll be back later."

After he left, I started crying. Can I ever win?

* * *

Rod

As I got off of work, I couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Sam didn't stop by like she usually does. It's probably nothing. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably with Alex. But still. I'm worried. I went to Alex's, only to see that nobody was home. Maybe they're at the inn?

Nope. I looked everywhere. I couldn't find Alex or Sam anywhere. Perhaps they're in the forest?

In the forest, Sam was out of sight, but I found Alex. And she looks scared? "Alex!" I called, walking towards her. "Are you alright? Hey where's Sam?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Alex**

As soon as I saw Rod, I ran into his arms sobbing. With tears of fear streaming down my cheeks, I told him about our encounter with Justin and how he took Sam with him. The pet shop owner put his arms around me and patted my back softly.

"I was so scared Rod. He had a knife at my throat. Oh god, who knows what he's doing to Sam? It's all my fault. If I hadn't been so weak, then I could have protected her. I should have!"

"It's ok, Alex. No one expects that much out of you. Don't worry about Sam. We will get her back. She belongs here. But right now, we should worry about you. That cut looks pretty nasty. It's starting to bleed."

"But Sam."

"If you die from bloodloss, then she won't get help. You're the only one who knows where he would take her. Come on Alex."

I followed him, holding my hand against my throat as we walked through the forest. During the struggle with Justin, my leg must have been scraped. It felt like he cut my leg instead of my throat.

* * *

"Princess, what happened?" Allen had been sitting on one of the benches next to Olivia's stall when I left the forest area. When he saw me limping and holding a cloth to my cut, he got up and went over to me.

"It was Justin," Rod explained, "He must have attacked them in the forest, and he took Sam with him."

"That bastard," the redhead cussed, "I can't wait to get my hands on him. No one hurts my lover and gets away with it."

"What should we do?"

"First we have to get you to Klaus," Allen put my arm around his shoulder, "Rod, meet us in the salon at six tonight. We have to figure out what we are going to do."

"Sounds good," he nodded, "I hated this Justin guy. Who does he think he is?"

"A creep," I growled, "I will not let him keep her prisoner in that dumb city. We will discuss this later."

* * *

Klaus wasn't very happy to see me. I explained what happened in the forest to him, but it just seemed to make him even more annoyed.

"You shouldn't have coaxed him like that. If you had run away, everything would have been fine."

I winced at his harsh words. If we ignored him, then Sam would still be in Echo Village and happy. I rubbed the bandages on my neck in worry. I couldn't wait until six, then I could have an idea of what to do next.

* * *

"Where would he have taken her," Rod grabbed my hands, "I really need to know Alex. She could be hurt or worse."

"He wouldn't take her to her house. It would be his house. Luckily I know where he lives."

"Should we go tonight?" Allen asked, "I can close the salon."

"Yes. We have to leave as soon as possible," I shivered as I thought about earlier, "He pulled a knife out on me. He's very very dangerous. If only I had been able to defend her."

"It's not your fault."

"Let's go," Rod got to his feet, "I'm pretty sure that Charles will let us fly if we tell him about Justin."

"Ok."

 _Don't worry Sam. We are coming to save you._


	16. Chapter 16

Rod

I was glad that Charles let us fly into the city to get Sam back. I don't know what I'll do if I couldn't see her again, I love her. I'm in love with a girl who I just met a few weeks ago. I laughed. It's crazy. But it's true. I can't wait to see her again. I watched as Alex gave Charles directions to Justin's.

Once there, Allen and I Followed Alex into a building where I assumed where Sam is. Once inside, Alex knocked on the door.

* * *

Sam

"Oh thank god." I said as I saw Alex Allen and Rod. "It's good to see actual human beings." I got into Rod's arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay," I paused. "Oh my god. Alex. Your neck. I'm really really sorry."

"It's okay, Sam. It's not your fault. It's Justin's."

"Speaking of the creep, where is he? I can't wait to get my hands on him." Allen crossed his arms.

"For as I know, at work. I've been crying all day."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Rod wrapped a arm around me.

"No, well, not yet. He said he wouldn't hurt ones who he loves. Whatever that means. I'm scared of him guys." I started crying again. "I really don't want to stay here."

"You won't. We'll make sure that he'll never bother you again."

"Well well well. Who do we have here?" Justin asked once he saw Alex Allen and Rod. "I thought I've told you to stay away, Alex. And who are you?" He asked Allen and Rod. And you." He glared at Rod. Keep your hands off Sam."

"You mean my girlfriend?" Rod wrapped his arm around me once more. "No. I will not leave the woman I love."

I paused. Did he just... "You love me?"

"Yeah. I do." He gave me a smile. I returned his smile.

"Get away from her!" Justin snapped.

"No." Rod held me tighter.

"Get away from her!"

"I think you should get out of here." Allen stepped in.

Justin turned to Allen. "Stay out of this. This isn't any of your business."

"Make it my business."

"I don't think you don't want me on my bad side. And trust me, this time I'll actually kill someone." He looked at Alex. "Like her."

"That's it!" Allen snapped. "Rod, keep Alex and Sam behind you." He said as he got closer to Justin.

"Okay." Rod kept me and Alex behind him.

Justin laughed. "You think you can actually hurt me, pretty boy? Go ahead. I dare you. I'd like to see you try."


	17. Chapter 17

**Allen**

I couldn't think at that moment. Not at all. I just wanted to give this fucking creeper a lesson. Justin had no right to put his hand on Alex. I walked towards him calmly, keeping our eyes locked. I didn't even flinch when he took out a knife.

"You actually think you can tell me what to do?" Justin laughed, "You must be a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Not as big as you. That fact that you need _that_ to beat me is a bit pathetic. No gentleman would ever dare place his hands on a lady. But you are complete garbage after all."

"Are you going to talk or fight?"

"I don't want to get your dirty blood on my hands. Rod, take the girls and go."

"Alright," he replied as I turned back to the blond asshole. He gave me a smirk.

"Show me what you got, pretty boy."

* * *

 **Alex**

"Allen!" I couldn't help but worry. What in the world was he thinking? Justin had a knife for pete's sake! I watched with horror as the two men started to fight. They were going at it pretty rough. I was concerned about that blade. It looked pretty sharp and flashed in blurs. I kept my eyes pealed to them, so I didn't notice when Rod got in front of me, protecting me from them.

"Alex, let's go," Sam grabbed my arm, "We have to go while Justin's distracted. This is our only change. We have to run."

"But Allen-"

"He can handle him," Rod lightly pushed me, "My best friend might not look it, but he can be strong when he needs to be. Right now you two are more important. Don't worry Alex."

"Alright." I gave my boyfriend one last look before I left the house. He looked pretty determined, his blue gaze bright with fire. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. I turned away and followed Rod and Sam. We ran as soon as we got out the door. I almost froze when I heard someone yelp in pain. I knew who got hurt. I couldn't help the guilt I felt. But getting Sam to safety was my top priority. I looked at my best friend.

Sam looked exhausted and a bit scared. Her eyes were wide as she glanced back at the building. I saw her fingers clenching at Rod's arm. I gave her a light reassuring smile which she returned.

"So what's the plan? Is there a place that you guys stayed at?" she asked.

Rod shook his head, "We went straight to his house after landing. Allen that we would be heading back to the airport that we landed at as soon as we got you back. I'm so happy."

"Me two," she snuggled against him.

I watched them with a sad smile, but I couldn't help worrying. What if he got past my boyfriend? I had no idea how we would be able to hide Sam. Was Allen going to be alright? I hope that he got out. I could almost feel the blue feather in my bag burning against my back. I had planned on proposing to him, but then my leg got broken and everything with Sam happened. I just had to hope that Rod was right. For the sake of all of us.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam

I panicked. What if Allen didn't make it? Oh my god, this is all of my fault. Just like always. I always let these things happen. If only I wasn't weak, I would've stand up to Justin a long time ago. And just maybe...just maybe if I wasn't weak, Allen wouldn't be in that building right now fighting that jerk. I looked at Alex, who pulled out something out of her bag. "Alex...is that...a...blue feather?" I learned about the blue feather from one of the villagers a while ago. Alex was planning to ask Allen to marry her. Or the other way around? Either way, she may not get to do it now and it's my fault.

She looked up at me. "Yeah. It is." She sighed. Rod and I sat next to her. "I was planning on proposing."

I laid my head on Alex's shoulder while holding onto Rod's hand. "He'll be okay. You've told me that he'd do anything for you." I gave her a smile.

She returned my smile.

"Sam? Is that you sweetheart?" I looked up to see one of my friends, Officer Katie. The older woman and I would chat when I worked in the city.

"Katie. Thank god. I'm glad to see you." I got up to hug her. "Are you on duty?"

"I can be, is something wrong?"

"It's Justin. He's back. He's... He's... In that building right now, about to kill someone...again."

"My boyfriend." Alex got up. "Please! Please save Allen."

Katie took out her teaser. I could see the anger in her eye. "I never trusted that creep. I knew we shouldn't have released him. I knew it. Take me to him."

* * *

Rod

"I'll do it," I got up. "I'll take you. You two stay here." I told Alex and Sam.

"Please be careful," Sam kissed me.

"Don't worry." I hugged her tightly. "I'll be fine," I rested my head against hers.

I led Katie towards the building, learning more about Justin. He really is dangerous. There's no way I'd leave Sam with him.

Once there, I watched Katie as she kicked the door open. "Freeze!"

I looked at Allen who was bleeding.

Justin turned to face us. "Officer Katie. It's not what it looks like. I was minding my own business with my girlfriend when these people took her away from me."

"Sam's my girlfriend, not yours." I yelled. I never yelled before.

"Alright. I got this." Katie patted my shoulder. "Justin. Put the knife away. We both know your lying." She took out her handcuffs. She was armed? "Let's go." She faced me. "Take your friend and get him to the hospital."

I nodded. I helped Allen up and we left.

"Allen!" Alex walked towards us once she saw him. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."

"We need to get him to the hospital. Don't worry about Justin, Katie got him." I reassured the girls.


	19. Chapter 19

**Alex**

"What in the world were you thinking?" I huffed, "Justin had a _knife_ , Allen. You could have been killed."

Rod, Sam, Allen, and I were all gathered in the hospital room. Officer Katie had dropped us off before taking Justin to jail. My boyfriend had to stay in the room overnight to recover from his fight with Sam's ex-boyfriend. He had multiple cuts on his arms and a large bandage around his right leg. It looked liked he was going to have to limp for a while. Luckily for him, my leg had recovered enough for me to walk on it.

"He hurt you, princess," Allen grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes, "I'm sure anyone else would do the same thing for his girl. It was a great way of distracting him. Like I said baby, I can handle myself in a fight. I'm just irritated that my pants got ripped. Now my attire's ruined."

"Of course you would be more concerned about your clothes than yourself," Rod chuckled, "You really haven't changed at all."

"What about you, Mr. Crybaby?"

"I've changed. I'm much better at keeping in my emotions."

"I don't mind if you let your emotions out," Sam gripped the pet shop owner's arm, "I like you the way you are."

"We won't have to deal with Justin anymore, so you are all mine. I couldn't wish for anything else."

"True."

"Luckily I'll be able to go back to Echo Village with you guys tomorrow," Allen stretched, "I don't want to keep my store closed for too long."

"Hopefully," I turned to Sam with a smile, "You going to come with us Sam? I'm sure that since Justin's back in jail, there is nothing keeping you in the city. I'm sure that the townsfolk miss you."

"How can I say no? Echo is my home now. I've hated the city for a long time. If I don't have to stay there, I won't."

"Great. Starting tomorrow you will be an official member of Echo Village. I'm sure Dunhill will be pleased to hear that."

* * *

Once we were back in town, I made small house near my farmland. It had a light green roof and red bricks. It wasn't much, but I think Sam would like it. I was even going to give Sam the west side of my farm land. I wanted to buy her a couple of animals, but I'd rather let her get used to her new home before she started working again. We were currently hanging out in the restaurant.

"How are you enjoying your crunches?" I teased Allen, "Now I get to help _you_ walk. My little prince."

"Ha," he stuck his tongue out at me, "Your leg isn't full recovered yet. You still need to be careful."

"He's right," Sam told me, "I'm still doing your farm chores. I swear your animals like me better."

"You wish."

Rod laughed, "We are like a giant family."

Family? I had my blue feather in my pocket. Maybe now was the time to ask? I turned to Allen and could see him focusing on me as well. I wondered what was going through his mind.

"Hey Allen," I spoke up, "Could you come with me for a moment. . ."


	20. Chapter 20

Sam

"Sure?" Allen told Alex as he followed her out.

Both Rod and I looked at each other. As soon as Rod said the word family, it hit me like a ton of bricks. She's going to do it. She's going to ask Allen to marry her. And I know Rod was thinking the same thing. I sat closer to Rod, his arm now around me.

"Should we...you know...spy on our friends?" He smirked.

"Spy?" I looked up at him. "Don't you think they deserve some privacy?"

"Yeah, you're right. We won't spy."

"Nope." I rested my head on Rod's shoulder.

Just then we looked at each other. We got up and ran out of the restaurant, and into the forest. This is wrong. We know it's wrong. But at the same time, we were curious.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." I said as I followed Rod into the forest.

"You want to go back?"

"No, we're already here."

I followed Rod to the Harvest Goddess pond, where we hid ourselves in a nearby bush. We could see Alex and Allen talking, however we couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What do you think what they're saying?"

"Sh." I hushed him. "I'm trying to read their lips"

"You read lips?"

"A little?"

"Can you read this?" He turned me around and kissed me.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I giggled quietly.

"Maybe?" He put a arm around me. "You have to admit, spying on our friends in a bush is kinda romantic." He kissed me again.

I give up. I gave in. Yes Rod and I made out in a bush. Oh god, hopefully we won't get caught.

* * *

 **Alex**

"So you want me to marry you?" Allen asked, smiling, "I was going to ask you that, but it looks like I was a bit too slow. It's a shame that you won't get to see what I was planning. It would have knocked you off your feet. But having you confess your love for me isn't so bad."

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course it is. I love you, Alex." He kissed me, pulling me to him. When we separated, I saw that his face had gone as red as his hair.

"I love you too. Should we go tell Sam and Rod about this?"

"Alright. Huh?"

"What?" I turned around to see what he was pointing at. One of the bushes was rattling quickly. Was it one of the wild boars that roam around this area?

"Is someone there?" I called out.

A shape stepped out of its hiding spot. I recognized that dark hair anywhere. It was Sam. She looked a bit flustered.

"Sam? Where you listening?" Allen crossed his arms.

"She's not alone," Rod stepped out behind her, "Congrats you guys. Finally tying the knot?"

"So you two were listening," I huffed, "Didn't anyone teach you two not to eavesdrop?"

"That's not important," Sam grabbed my hand, "Don't we have a wedding to prepare for?"

"You're right. I'll forgive you guys for now."

"You can't stay mad at us," Rod nudged me, "We are best friends after all."


	21. Chapter 21

Sam

To be fair, the only reason Rod and I got caught by our friends because he wouldn't stop kissing me. which I didn't mind, of course, but Alex had scared me when she called out. It scared me, I literally had to push Rod away from me, promising him we'd continue it later, which we did. What? I did promised him after all.

* * *

 _A season later..._

Today I'm helping Alex with her wedding plans. She and Allen had decided to get married as soon as possible, but Alex wanted to wait until her leg was healed so that she could walk on it. And there's also Allen's leg injury as well. They also wanted a large wedding. Oh wow that's a lot of people who'll be going. I wonder if I'll get married. I already have a great boyfriend who loves me. I looked at Alex who was trying on her wedding dress. Wow she looks beautiful. Allen's going to be all over her once he sees her in that. "Alex, you look beautiful." I told her with a smile.

"Thank you, so do you." She returned my smile.

I'm wearing a pink dress that she had picked out. I was happy that I get to be her maid of honor, and, Tina and Iroha gets to be her bridesmaids. How exciting. This'll be fun. We almost have everything ready for Alex's big day. Alex and I talked about her wedding day, with her teasing me about Rod proposing, which he better not do. I love him in all, but am I ready for marriage?

Ah, today's the day. Alex's getting married today. I couldn't stop crying. Who knew my best friend would find that guy of her dreams. I'm so happy for them.

"Are you okay Sam?"

I turned around to see Tina walking towards me. "Yes, I just love weddings." I smiled.

"Me too." She returned my smile. I can't believe Alex's getting married. I wonder who'd be next to get married in Echo Village." She winked at me.

I blushed. "Tina, are you trying to get my hopes up?" I teased. "I'll tell you what I've told Alex, Rod and I had decided to wait to talk about our future."

"Oh don't worry I was just teasing."

"I know," I giggled, "I should check on Alex." I walked towards the bathroom in Alex's house and knocked on the door. "Alex? Are you ready?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Alex**

I adjusted my dress before answering Sam, "I'm ready!" When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw my maid of honor smiling as huge as she could. I knew she was happy for me. I wonder when she's going to get married. Rod and her have been dating for a while. They deserved each other, especially after the whole thing with Justin went down.

"Great. Everyone is waiting for us at the festival grounds," Sam grabbed my arm, "I'm sure Allen's waiting for you as well. You look so beautiful Alex. Good thing Klaus is in town. Your lover might get a heart attack when he sees you."

I chuckled, "A heart attack and leg injured? My poor groom!"

"Let's go."

When we reached the festivals grounds, everyone stood up from their seats. I could see that everyone in Echo came to our wedding. I could see Rod, Felicity, Iroha, Yuri, and Tina in the crowd. All my friends had dressed up for this special day. When I saw Allen, my heart started to beat faster in my chest. He looked absolutely stunning in his black suit. When I reached him, he grabbed my hands.

"About time you got here," he whispered, "I've been numb without you."

Dunhill spoke up, "Attention everyone. . ."

* * *

"You guys ready?" I yelled at the girls behind me. Tina, Iroha, Sam, Yuri, Felicity, and Michelle gathered in a group a bit far from me. They looked excited to catch the bouquet I was holding. There were blue and red roses in there. A couple of yellow ones too. They were flowers that I grew myself. It didn't take me too long. I don't know what I would have done if they didn't grow in time.

"Throw it!" Michelle called.

"Here it comes."

I closed my eyes and chucked the flowers as far back as I could. I heard a squeak of alarm, making my eyes shoot open. I turned around to see that the bouquet had landed in Sam's arms. The brunette still looked surprised. Tina and Felicity congratulated her.

"The look on her face is hilarious," Allen stepped up to me, "She doesn't realize the irony of this."

"What do you mean?" I looked at my new husband, "How is this ironic?"

"Rod."

"Huh?"

Allen nudged his head as the orange-haired boy went over to Sam. I saw him tap on her shoulder and she followed him, the flowers clenched in her hands. I smiled as I realized it. Rod was going to do this here? What a sweetheart.

"So it's time for them?"

Allen nodded, "Yes. But forget about them for a while. Today belongs to us."

"You're right," I kissed him. Sam was going to get her happily ever after one day, but today was mine.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam

I caught it. I caught it. I caught it? I caught the bouquet? What? What just happened? Is this for real? So many questions were in my head when Rod tapped my shoulder. "Hey," I greeted.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um..." I looked at Alex who was with Allen. "Sure?"

I followed him out of the festival grounds, and into the forest. He said he wanted to talk in private. Now I'm curious. It must be important. Especially since he had asked me if we could be alone.

Once we were alone I turned to face him. "What's up?"

He faced me, looking a bit nervous about something.

"Rod? Are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine, I just want to ask you something."

"Okay." I gave him a smile.

* * *

Rod

I paused. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to ask Sam to marry me. Is it too soon? I don't know. All I know is that I love her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I looked at her. Man, I love it when she smiles like that. I took a deep breath.

"Sam..." I took her hand, "Ever since I met you I knew there was something special about you. Who knew I'd fall in love with you. I know your plan was to come here to help Alex with her farm work then go back to the city, but I'm glad you're living here."

"Me too,"

"Um..." I paused. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I gave her a smile. I got down on one knee, taking out a blue feather out of my pocket. "Sam will you marry me?"

* * *

Sam

I paused. Did he just... I looked down at the blue feather. Is this really happening? The girls and I were just messing around but this is really happening. He was right, my plan was to help Alex then leave, but who knew I'd fall in love. I'm in love with a guy who actually cares about me. I suddenly remembered the bouquet that I caught earlier. Could me catching that bouquet be a sign? Perhaps I was meant to catch it? Who cares? I'm in love. I'm really in love. I looked at Rod and nodded.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." I smiled.

"You will?"

"Yes." I giggled as he got up and hugged me.

"I love you." He kissed me.

When I first got to Echo Village, I was like, okay, Alex got hurt and she needed me. I never worked on a farm before I came here but now I love it. My plan was to help Alex with her farm work then go back to the place that I hated for a long time, but instead, I met a guy, fell in love with him, made new friends, ended up moving here, ànd now, I'm getting married. I was this shy girl who was afraid of finding true love, but now I'm getting married. Now I wonder if the Harvest Goddess herself had sent me here on purpose. It's like I was sent here on purpose. But I don't care. I love my new life. I'm happy. I'm actually happy for once.

I looked up at Rod once we had parted. "Let's go back to the wedding and tell the others."

 _The end_


End file.
